


Coffee

by tops



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tops/pseuds/tops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a drabble from a request I got on Tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

_[solvemeacrime](http://solvemeacrime.tumblr.com/) asked:_

_drabble AU, dean and cas don’t know each other and Dean is having a really shit day but then he bumps into Cas(literally) and they go out for coffee and Dean’s day gets better and it’s like Cas is his guardian angel, making sure his day is okay._

* * *

 

 

Dean was having an awful day. Nothing was going right. He and Sam had had yet another fight about Dean caring too much and Sam getting a dent in _baby_  and Dean had stormed off, not caring where he was going. Anywhere would be better than there, arguing with Sam. He was walking absentmindedly down the street, smiling at a few passing women and men. 

Dean would never admit it but he was attracted to men as well as women. He didn’t want to tell Sam. He didn’t want to think of what would happen if he did. 

He continued to walk, hands stuffed into his jeans pocket and staring at the floor. He scuffed his feet along until suddenly he was bumping into somebody.

"Shit, ah sorry man." He said and looked up.  
Stood before him was one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen. Short scruffy hair, blue eyes, pink lips which looked perfect for kissing…   
Dean shook his head and coughed. “Wasn’t looking where I was going.”

The man smiled at him. “That is no problem, um..?” He narrowed his eyes a little, looking confused.  
Dean guessed he was asking for a name. “Dean, I’m Dean.” He said and smiled.  
"Cas." The man replied. "Nice to meet you, Dean." 

Dean repeated that name in his head for a moment as he stared into Cas’s blue eyes. He was shaken from his thoughts when Cas spoke again.

"It’s uh short for Castiel." He smiled.   
"Castiel? That’s a great name.." Dean grinned. He was suddenly feeling a lot better. Lighter in himself. Like a weight had been lifted. The memories of his fight with Sam drifted to the back of his mind as he bit his lip and tried to act cool. "You uh, going anywhere Cas?" 

Castiel shook his head. “I was just heading for a walk. But, I have time to spare.”   
"Awesome." Dean mused. "Fancy going for a coffee?" He asked.  
"I’d love too." 

Dean smiled and began to walk beside Castiel down the street. There was something about the shorter man that made him feel comfortable. Like they’d met before or they’d known each other in a previous life. But whatever, Dean didn’t believe in that sorta crap. He glance up occasionally as they walked and felt a little warmth inside each time Cas glance back. They’d only just met and Dean felt an instant connection.

Once they arrived at a decent looking diner, Dean held open the door and walked over to a table with Cas. “So just normal coffee or..? Sugar?”   
"Just coffee, thanks." Cas smiled and watched as Dean placed the order and brought over two mugs of the steaming hot liquid.  
"So Dean, you looked troubled when we bumped into each other.. anything wrong?"  
Dean sighed. “Just.. a fight. With my brother, Sam.” 

Dean and Cas fell into an easy conversation, Dean finding it incredibly comforting to confide in Castiel. Telling him so much about himself and what had been going on to make him walk grumpily down the street. The strange feeling of having a connection with Castiel returned and as even though Dean thought it was a very cliched thing to think, it was like Castiel was an angel. An angel he was purposely meant to bump into. Someone he was destined to meet. For once in his life, Dean was thankful for arguing with Sam because now he had met the man of his dreams. 


End file.
